Gakuen World Academy
by AnonymousSanSama
Summary: Welcome to a crazy year of drama, clubs, parties, and... black magic? Just what happens in a school for the countries of the world attend? No pairings. At all. Three OCs, but all minor. Rated T for strange themes, just to be safe. And France. And possibly the ideas of the Ex-Black Magic Club.
1. Welcome Back to School England

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic up on this site. Please don't kill me if it sucks. I'm not that great with humor, so I'm writing this to help me.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as funny as it is**

First day of school always sucks. England figured that out the hard way. Forced to dorm with some random country that he probably doesn't even like didn't appeal to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. He may be a country, but Gakuen World went by a set of strict rules that no country could do anything about.

On the first day of a new year of school, all England really had to look forward to was to be the student council president again. It was the highest authority he'd ever get in that school. He felt quite happy to know that as the student council president, he had the eccentric newspaper club at his mercy.

Reluctantly, he peered at the list of roommates on the student bulletin board. There was only one person he wouldn't mind rooming with, due to similar interests. Unfortunately, the odds, as usual, were against. It took all of his willpower not to throw a tantrum that would shake even the intimidating Russian Federation.

The United Kingdom of Britian and Northern Ireland's roommate was the United States of America.

"You don't look very happy."

England turned, about to yell, "What would you know?" until he saw who had spoken. The only one he wanted as a roommate. The Kingdom of Norway.

"Oh,it's you, Norway," England sighed. "Of course I'm not happy. America is my roommate."

"Ah, I understand."

"You do?" England questioned, suspiciously.

Norway proceeded to explain to England who his own roommate happened to be.

"Feel free to come to my room whenever you want," England consoled. "By the way, are you still in the Newspaper Club?"

"I've had nothing else to do since we were forced to close the Black Magic Club." He sighed. "You set black fire to part of the school once and that's it forever."

"I can't believe to remember that," England responded, impressed. "I thought the side effects of the burns was some memory loss."

"It was. There are things I don't remember," Norway explained. "I know you and Romania aren't much better off."

England chuckled nervously, embarrassed at the memory. The mishap happened only four years ago, but no one,except for the members of the former Black Magic Club, due to the magic in their burns, forgot the incident that nearly destroyed half the school.

England sighed, pulling his luggage.

"I'd better get to my room before America destroys it," he explained, walking away.

"Good luck."

England hurried as fast as his legs and luggage would let him. He wouldn't let America get to their room first. He found his dorm room. He took his key and unlocked the door, hoping no one would be inside. Unfortunately, his luck was still against him.

"Sup, British dude?" loud and absurdly obnoxious America greeted his former "brother"/new roommate.

England nearly passed out.

_This is not happening_, he thought. _America did not get here before me_

However, the posters on the walls told another story. Posters of America's favorite comic book heros blazened the walls of the living room. The kitchen had been taped off, presumebly to prevent England from trying to cook anything. After seeing just the front rooms, England feared entering the bedroom.

"So, you like the way I totally decked this place out so far?" America asked, definately not caring for an answer. "It's totally perfect for a hero. And that hero is me!"

England regretted letting Parliament convince him to come back to school.

**Please don't hurt me if it's bad. I haven't written fanfiction in a while. I love school based stories and decided to work on my humor using Hetalia. Reviews are nice *hint hint***


	2. Return of the Clingy Dane

**In all honestly, when I first uploaded this chapter onto Quizilla, it was titled "Chapter 1.2" as a few of the begining chapters are the characters reacting/meeting their roommates. I'm not going through everyone, but just a few that will be funny. Then I'll post the full rooming list. Many of them are random, but it's for the sake of the humor.**

**Disclaimer:I wish I owned Hetalia, but unfortunately (or fortunately for others) I don't**

_If I'm stuck rooming with that moron again this year I will go crazy_, Norway decided as he gathered his luggage.

Every single year Norway wound up in the same dormroom as Denmark except for one year when there was a glitch and he roomed with Finland. That wound up being a terrible year in the end due to the mutual hatred between Sweden, who was Denmark's roommate in the end, and Denmark. Other than that year, the rooms were always the same: Denmark and Norway. Sweden and Finland. Now the questione remained, it was Iceland's first year in Gakuen World Academy. Who would his roommate be? Norway worried for his little brother, but decided to shove the thought out of his head. If Iceland was old enough to attend Gakuen World Academy, he'd be old enough to look after himself. Hopefully, he would still get a good roommate.

Dragging his luggage, Norway made his way into the main building to find the list of roommates. He ran his hand down the list labled "Europe" and bit his lower lip to prevent fom yelling. Yet again, his roommate was Denmark. Taking control of himself again, he ran his finger lower down, hoping to find his little brother's name to find out his roommate. Finding his name, Norway let out of sigh of relief. At least he approved of who his little brother would have to spend a lot of his time with for the entire year. Out of sheer curiousity, he checked the girls' list for Greenland, his "cousin" and Denmarks little half-sister. As a fiesty one growing up around only males, whoever her roommate was would have to be wary. If Denmark would see this setup, he'd laugh his obnoxious head off. Greenland's roommate was a female who could rival the young blond from Northern Europe. Her roommate was none other than Hungary

Reminding himself that he had to get to his dorm room, Norway sighed. He knew this would be a long year, considering that the Black Magic Club had been closed down a few years earlier and he was stuck in the Newspaper Club with the other Nordics. He had no doubt that Iceland would join them. Ready to walk away, he spotted his friend and former Black Magic Club member, England. England had a scowl on his face.

_Don't tell me that his rommate is France again_, he thought recalling a particularly horrible year for the European nations when some moron put England and France, long time rivals in the same room. It was like locking Romania and Hungary in a room together-utter chaos.

"You don't look very happy," Norway remarked coming up behind England.

England spun on his heel, just about ready to punch Norway in the face if he'd been anyone else.

"Oh, its you, Norway," England said. "Of course I'm not happy. America is my roommate."

"Ah, I understand," Norway replied.

"You do?" he questioned.

"My roommate is Denmark."

"Feel free to come to my room whenever you want."

The two nations had a brief chat until England had to hurry to his room. he didn't want America to destroy it. After England's departure, Norway lugged his bags to his dorm. He inserted his key into the keyhole and took a deep breath, prayig that Denmark didn't arrive yet, so he could have some peace and quiet before the obnoxious Dane began invading his personal space. How did he deal with him on an almost daily basis? How had he survived the Kalmar Union? Wait, scratch that last one. He _barely _survived that time period.

Fortunately, luck was on Norway's side. The room was spotless and free of the Dane. Norway entered the large dorm. He walked to the back where the bedroom was located. Despite the vast size of the dormrooms, there was only one bedroom about the size of half the dorm that had to be shared. He decided to take the bed next to the window, so his first sight in the mornings didn't have to be Denmark. He shuddered at the very thought.

He dropped his luggage at the foot of the bed. He closed his eyes and stretched arms, sore from carrying so much baggage. He wasn't aware of someone entering the room until he heard the sound of heavy bags being dropped.

_Oh cr-_, his thought was cut off by the stong arms pulling him into an embrace.

"Hey, Nor!" Denmark exclaimed, excitement obvious in his tone. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

Norway let out an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a long year.

**Love ya, Norway 3**

**Norway: Then why place me in a room with the moron?**

**AnonymousSanSama:Because the one your brother is with will make for good humor. Apologies in advance Mr. Puffin**

**Denmark:*hold ax up menacingly*Review!**


	3. Silent Cousins of Northern Europe

_**I know you missed me~ **_

_**As you can see, I'm still around. Sorry about slow updates. (Other people: You call this slow? ME:we'll, if you knew what my Quizilla hiatus looked like~) I actually plan on uploading it once I have title**_

_**Well, I'm nearing the end of that & I have another major project I'm thinking of, but I have to close up some plotholes.**_

_**Meanwhile, Enjoy this chapter of Gakuen World Academy. And it's time to meet my OC, Faroe Islands. In my opinion, a Nordic country in Hetalia can't be a Nordic if he/she doesn't have odd quirks.**_

_**Love ya, Faroe~**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me no matter what my crazy characters from my original stories tell me. Now shut up Soren! **_

_**Soren: Nei~**_

_**Erik: *mutters* Idioten**_

Iceland feared going to a new school. He didn't want to, but Finland pushed him, saying that he, Sweden, Denmark, and Norway were going back to Gakuen World Academy. The argument was further pushed by the fact that Sealand was also going for his first year. That's why Iceland even agreed. If Sealand, who was younger than Iceland, was going, there was no excuse that he shouldn't go. The only thing was, that he _didn't_ want to go. He wanted to stay in his room and catch up on reading and Internet socializing. Unfortunately for Iceland, it wound up being Norway who sealed the youngest Nordic's fate.

_Stupid Norway,_ Iceland thought bitterly during his car ride from the airport to the school.

Mr Puffin peered at his owner.

"Wha'sa matter, kid?" he asked. "Still annoyed at the Norwe-jerk for forcin' ya here?"

Iceland sighed. Mr. Puffin had hit the nail on the head. He didn't want to spend the year rooming with some unknown country that he would probably not even get along with.

Before he knew it, he'd arrived at the school. He dragged himself out the car to collect his luggage, including Mr. Puffin's perch. The only bright side of coming to this school was that pets were allowed. If Iceland didn't like his roommate, he could just talk to Mr. Puffin.

Iceland pulled his bags into the large main building of the school to find out who his roommate would be, hand in his papers, and receive his room key. He spotted many other countries he recgnized from various world meetings, including the Asians, the Italy brothers, and Russia (who still gave him the creeps).

Iceland dropped his luggage in the hall to free his hands, so he could find the rooming list. What he didn't expect was who his roommate was. He wasn't sure whether to be nervous or relived; to laugh or cry.

His roommate was none other than his own "cousin": Faroe Islands.

Now, now, Faroe was a good person all around, but like the rest of the Nordics, (or world for that,) had his quirks. He prefered to remain on the sides, staying well away from all arguments between Denmark and Sweden. Or Denmark and Norway. Or Dnmark and Greenland. Wow, Denmark liked to argue with people, Iceland realized. The only person Faroe had ever gotten into an argument with was Greenland, when he discovered her not-so-mild adoration for Norway and she denied it. That was messy. Especially when Denmark and Norway got involved trying to stop them.

Iceland shuddered at the memory. He stroked Mr. Puffin's sleek black feathers. His worries had disappeared. He didn't mind his cousin's quirks. Well, _almost_ all of them.

He returned to his luggage after handing in the proper paperwork and receiving his dormroom key. He dragged his bags to his room. He unlocked the door to enter. Inside, the room was impeccably clean. It seemed, cleaner than it should have been. What maintenance crew had the patience to clean a dormroom so well?

Iceland headed to the back where the bedroom was, so he could finally settle in. To his surprise, lounging on the bed next to the window with a book in hand, was none other than Faroe.

"Hey, Faroe," Iceland greeted his cousin with slight uncertainty. "You're here quite early."

Faroe averted his gaze from his novel to peer at Iceland through the frames of his glasses.

"Hello, Iceland," he responded. "I thought I was hallucinating when I saw your name next to mine on the rooming list. I didn't think you'd actually come."

Iceland sighed. "Norway forced me."

"Ahh," Faroe said with a slight smirk. "Your big brother knows how to get his way, doesn't he?"

Iceland's cheeks flushed a deep red that could almost rival Romano. "Yes."

Faroe chuckled. He then noticed the black and white bird perched on Iceland's shoulder. His eyes gained a hungry look as he peered at Mr. Puffin.

Iceland noticed this. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it Faroe.

"Don't get any ideas!" he cried.

"Sorry."

Right there. That was Faroe's one quirk that gets on Iceland's nerves. He always wants to eat Mr. Puffin. Now you see, Faroe isn't a cannibal. No, he's far from it, but puffins are a part of Faroese cuisine. Iceland always had to kep a super close eye on his beloved bird whenever Faroe came for a visit. Greenland kept a close eye on her dear twin brother to make sure he didn't try anything with the poor puffin.

Iceland retrieved the pillow from Faroe and put it back on his bed. He began to unpack. He glanced over his shoulder at Faroe, who was engrossed in his book again.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad_, Iceland mused to himself. _As long as Faroe stops thinking about trying to eat Mr. Puffin. And as long as Denmark and the others don't bother me too much. Oh, who am I kidding?_ Iceland moaned into his pillow. _The others will never change and will drag me down to my doom in this place!_

Iceland could only feel the dread of what he thought would happen weigh on his shoulders.

An hand found its way to his back. Iceland peered up. Faroe towered above him, his book tucked under his arm.

"...Don't worry, the year won't be that bad."

_**& That's that. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if it sucked at all. Don't worry, Mr. Puffin will give my dear Faroe a piece of his mind about the "puffins being part of Faroese cuisine" thing. Thank you to the awesome people who reviewed! Reviews make me happy, so please review. It's that box at the bottom. And it makes me very happy~**_

_**Soren: Review! Review! Or else!**_

_**Erik & Matteuksen: Soren...**_

_**Me:Soren, if you don't stop, you're not gonna appear in my next major Hetalia project! **_

_**Soren: Sorry**_

_**Me:Please review though**_


	4. Important AN: I'm Sorry

**Hey my faithful & patient readers! Nony here with an important message:**

**For about the millionth time, I've been struck with writer's block.** **Yeah, I tend to catch it quite easily. So here's the deal, I'm starting school next week. Automatically, that means that I'm losing time to write. At least I get into the swing of my new schedule. **

**So now, to address my readers & followers:**

**_Gakuen World Academy_****: I am sooooo sorry I haven't gotten chapter four out! I've been really busy with other fics & I still have writer's block. I'm going to try to get the chapter typed up as soon as I can! All I can say about the next chapter: France**

**_I Hate Cafes Like This...Or Do I?_****_:_**** I'm sorry everyone! I had a hilarious idea, but my plotbunnies escaped. I have my team out searching for the Nordic Cafe plotbunny & Baltic Cafe plotbunny**

**_Promise_****: My darling pet project that I've been working on for months now. I know you all want to know what happens, but I don't want to update till I finish chapter 12. I know what's supposed to happen, but my problem is finding the words to use to write it out. Sorry for keeping you in suspense for so long!**

**I hope all you wonderful people can find it to forgive me, Thanks a mill everyone!**

**~``Nony``~**


End file.
